


In a Wrestling Match, Nobody Bites Like Gaston!

by JazzBFabulous



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Canonical Character Death, Gay Male Character, M/M, Some angst, This is lit y'all, Wrestling, gay af, lefou trys, really based on 2017 Beauty and the Beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzBFabulous/pseuds/JazzBFabulous
Summary: Lefou was sitting around at home one day when he caught sight of one of the bite marks he had received from Gaston during a wrestling match. He remembers exactly how he got it and it's partner that was indented into his shoulder. He was just trying to cheer his friend up.





	

Lefou stood in front of the mirror he kept in his home, shirt pulled up enough to reveal one of the pair of bite marks he had received from Gaston during their years together. Together. He frowned at the sentiment. The word implied a closeness that he’d longed for but never achieved. Before Gaston had fallen to his death, Lefou had decided that it was time he give up on him, or at least he had decided that ending their friendship was something he _should_ do.

 

After all, Gaston had left him lying beneath that enchanted harpsichord. However, by the time the fighting had ended, Lefou was renewed in the affection he had always felt for the brutish man. Even now, when he thought of the feel of Gaston’s arms around him and his body close to his, or even that shining smile he used to give him, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling a familiar ache in his chest paired with a strangely giddy feeling. That feeling was usually followed by sadness in remembering that he’d never see him again.

 

Sure, he knew Gaston was a lout, but that never stopped him from being in love with him.

He glared at the mirror for a second, admonishing himself for having those silly thoughts again. That wasn’t his life anymore.

 

Lefou’s eyes found the scarring from one of his wrestling matches with Gaston once more, and his fingers followed the motion. He traced the teeth marks with his fingers. He remembered when he received that bite along with a similar one on his shoulder, and he happened to remember it fondly. He gave a little giggle to himself as he began to recall everything in further detail.

* * *

 

Lefou had spent a good portion of the fair day in the early throes of Spring following Gaston around in his weekly attempt to woo Belle. Today’s attempt had been to do some manly things about town, lifting up heavy objects, pulling wagons, and even him lifting a sheep or two!

 

He wasn’t sure why Gaston continued to bother with that girl. She had no interest in him and seemed to grow more irritated with his presence every time he spoke to her.

 

Now, occasionally, Gaston would be left a little down and depressed from this weekly derailment, and about every two months or so, Lefou would be challenged in figuring out a way to make his friend happy again. He couldn’t stand to see Gaston blue, since he always did look his best when he was his typical confident self.

 

“Lefou, I don’t understand why she keeps ignoring me. Am I not the exact picture of manly perfection?” Gaston asked, leaning against the cobblestone building they were standing by and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Why, yes. All the girls love you.” Lefou says with a barely contained enthusiasm, giving one of his best cheeky smiles.

 

“All of them except the one that matters. Ugh, I don’t know what to do. Maybe it’s because I’m not buff enough. I haven’t been working out much recently.” Gaston says with a dramatic sigh, slumping further against the wall.

 

“You? Not buff enough? That is ridiculous! How about we wrestle right now, and then you’ll see how strong you are?” Lefou suggests with a big, shining grin. Gaston scoffed in response.

 

“You want to wrestle me, Lefou? Even that old spinster Agatha could beat you in a wrestling match!” Gaston barks out a loud laugh with that, and Lefou frowns in response.

 

“Hey, I’ve been practicing a lot recently. I think I’ve got a good shot at beating you. Let’s go to your cabin, and I’ll show you.” Lefou says, standing on his toes and puffing out his chest in an attempt to make himself look bigger. Gaston laughed again and gave his best friend a solid slap on the back.

 

“Alright, alright, Lefou. I’ll take you up on it…., and I’ll try not to kill you.” He says, leading Lefou in the direction of the cabin he lived in

 

* * *

 

Their walk over to Gaston’s cabin was filled with a lot of light hearted jabs and a great deal of bragging filled storytelling from Gaston. Lefou was glad that his friend was feeling better, but now he actually had to wrestle with him. They enter the wooden cabin and Lefou looks over the familiar animal skin rugs on the floors and the antlers that decorated the walls.

 

“Off with that shirt, Lefou.” Gaston says abruptly with a ‘sportsmanlike’ slap to Lefou’s ass, the other man giving a squawk in response. Lefou felt every inch of his skin heat up. The brutish man led them over to his favorite bear skin rug, figuring it was a nice place to wrestle. He pulled his shirt off and threw it onto the couch to their right. Lefou was trying very hard to shake off the smack he’d received moments before while also not staring at Gaston’s shirtless chest. He’d seen him like this plenty of times, but he didn’t need to be distracted before an important wrestling match. He knew that Gaston’s torso was all perfectly sculpted muscles and burly hair, and that his arms were strong and large enough to carry the heaviest woodland beasts for over a mile.

 

And he didn’t even have to look at him to tell someone all that. Once he’d tugged his shirt off and over the couch, he finally looked at Gaston who was in a slightly squatted position with a certain bloodlust about him. Lefou squared himself in preparation, trying to focus on the match instead of Gaston’s perfect hair and chiseled jaw. This was definitely a bad idea.

Lefou gave a cleansing exhale before rushing at Gaston’s bare shoulders and attempting to get him down on the ground. It was clear that the other man hadn’t expected Lefou to go for that area as he ended up falling to the ground. The smaller man was very proud that he had managed to even do that much. He quickly moved to sit on the other’s chest and pin his arms to the bearskin rug when all of a sudden he felt Gaston thrash before sinking his teeth into the fleshy part of his stomach. He most certainly hadn’t expected that. Lefou pulled back quickly with a cry as Gaston made quick work of switching their positions. Lefou tried hard to work himself out from beneath Gaston despite the fact that their was something incredibly arousing about being compressed by his half naked form.

 

Lefou managed to knee Gaston’s left hip bone in this position, causing the man above him to release one of his wrists. He pushed hard on Gaston’s shoulder in an effort to move him enough to get out from underneath him. At this point Lefou was panting with his exertion, and somehow he managed to slip out from underneath Gaston. He sat up on his knees as he looked at Gaston try to regather himself from the surprising shift. Lefou got back up to his feet and got into position to start again, but Gaston wasn’t going to have a restart in this. Gaston was much too overwhelmed with the need to prove himself and fueled by the need to take and dominate.

 

Gaston grabbed Lefou by his wrist towards him, but Lefou didn’t let himself go all the way over. He was stuck in a half bent position until Gaston pulled at him again and brought him down onto the floor. Lefou felt overwhelmed with the need to run, hide, fight, and submit simultaneously. He braced himself as Gaston rolled him over roughly and straddled his ass before pressing his front tightly against Lefou’s back. Lefou really liked that, and he tried very hard not to show it despite the hitch in his labored breath. He finishing this shift with a vicious bite to his shoulder and the pinning of Lefou’s wrists to the rug. The small man gave a high pitched whine between pants, and melted beneath Gaston’s weight in submission. He couldn’t do it anymore, lest he become even more excited than he already was.

 

The oddest thing to Lefou was that Gaston didn’t get up instantly after having pinned him to the floor and sealed his victory. Lefou continued to feel Gaston’s hard, muscled torso pressed against his slick back. The two of them were both drenched in sweat, and Lefou was both grossed out and incredibly turned on at once. Gaston did eventually sit up and the man underneath him gave a soft relieved sigh. Lefou rolled over to look up at Gaston, flushed, sweating, and still a little short of breath. Gaston looked at him with such intensity, he thought that he just might die. Though he desperately wanted to look away, Lefou found that it was impossible to remove his gaze from the deadly look in Gaston’s hazel eyes. His body felt an odd contrast of chills and burning heat. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip absentmindedly.

 

That’s when it snapped. Gaston was back on top of him in no time at all and was crushing his mouth with his own. Lefou was taken by surprise but was hasty to kiss him back with a similar hunger. This was so much of what he wanted. Every time the two of them began wrestling he felt the intense need to be ravished by Gaston, and now he was finally getting what he had wished for. Of course Gaston got a little handsy when he was particularly drunk and Lefou would sometimes feel something stiff poking at his hip during their typical wrestling match, but anyone could get excited underneath the influence of alcohol or adrenaline. Lefou was eagerly trying to make way for Gaston’s tongue within his own mouth once he felt it push past his plump lips. They were both still breathing heavily, though now through their noses. Lefou wrapped his arms around Gaston’s shoulders and toyed with his hair as best he could, fingers trailing over the skin of his neck. The man above him gave him an approving groan in the back of his throat. Gaston abandoned Lefou’s lips to kiss and nip at his jaw on the way to his neck. Lefou quickly became a moaning, whining mess with the feel of Gaston’s lips, teeth, and tongue in such a sensitive place. He gave his head a tilt to give his best friend more room to suck deep marks onto his skin. Lefou knew then that he’d have to wear high collared shirts for a while, but that was unimportant in such a heated moment; not when he was so absorbed in the feel, smell, and energy of the man above him

 

Gaston was halfway through unbuttoning Lefou’s trousers when there was a loud knock at the door. Gaston pulled away to sit up on his knees, fingers still on the clothing item he’d been working off.

 

“What?” He barked loudly at whoever happened to be on the other side of the door.

 

“Gaston, it’s an emergency, someone has stolen my cart from the village!” A woman says from the other side. Gaston looks at Lefou and towards the door a few times, weighing his options.

 

“I’m sorry, my friend, but a man like me can’t ignore the call of a damsel in distress.” Gaston tells him before quickly moving to his feet to get his shirt on and head over to the door. Lefou lay on the rug, bare chested, pants half on, and a confused look on his face. He didn’t feel the need to move since the door wasn’t visible from where he was left.

* * *

 

 

Of course Lefou felt a little disappointed in that moment, but every ‘wrestling match’ afterwards made up for it, each one being more passionate than the last. Lefou even went out of his way to tease Gaston during their almost weekly tussle by running a hand up his thigh or pressing at his chest. He’d even worn his hair down once and that had driven his best friend crazy.

  
Lefou runs his fingers over the scars once more. Gaston was dead. The love of his life. He was thankful for the scars that marred his soft milky skin. He knew that even if his memory of Gaston would fade, or if the way he viewed their relationship and that man’s character changed, he would always have those scars forever: a constant reminder of the man he’d lost.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all. I had wanted to do some sexy times in this, but I was a little nervous about doing so. 
> 
> What I will offer is an additional chapter with some nice Gafou sexy times. Leave me a comment if you'd like this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please give me a kudos.


End file.
